Caverns
by Shaure
Summary: Visiting what seems an uninhabited planet Sam and Jack are trapped in a maze of caverns after a violent earthquake.


TITLE: Caverns  
  
AUTHOR: Shaure  
  
EMAIL: Shau_re@h...  
  
RATING: PG -13  
  
ARCHIVE: My site: http://www.angelfire.com/ego/stargateshipau  
  
SUMMARY: Visiting what seems an uninhabited planet Sam and Jack are trapped in a maze of caverns after a violent earthquake.  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS: Some mild language.  
  
DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously  
  
unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
  
SPOILERS: None  
  
STATUS: In progress  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: My first fic, so please be gentle g. I would like to say a BIG thankyou to Flo who acted as beta for this chapter, without your support I might have thrown this one in the bin! I am having fun writing this fic and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
FEEDBACK: Definitely.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Chevron 7 is locked in place" came the metallic voice through the speakers. Jack turned to look at his team assessing their various stages of readiness. Daniel was snuffling, nothing new in that, checking that he had his tissues. Teal'c was leaning on his staff, expression set, it really is hard to know what's going on inside that Jaffa head and Sam; she was watching the gate event horizon like she was seeing it for the fist time, like a child looking at her first snow fall full of wonder and joy. A guy could never get sick of looking at a face like that! Jack suddenly shook himself. " I shouldn't be having these thoughts about my 2IC." Still scolding himself Jack turned to General Hammond and gave the nod.  
  
"SG-1 you have a go." commanded Hammond.  
  
"Ok kids, lets go to work" followed Jack.  
  
P3X499 was according to the M.A.L.P an uninhabited planet with as yet undiscovered Naquadah deposits. Jack really, really hated these missions. Everything was always the same. Teal'c would stand at the base of the gate ever watchful, Sam and Daniel would busy themselves setting up the equipment and talk excitedly amongst themselves regarding the results and Jack would stand around bored out of his skull looking for some sort of non existent threat wishing for the tests to be finished so he can go home. Lost in his thoughts Jack jumped when he heard Sam's voice over the radio.  
  
"Sir, we're almost finished"  
  
"Oh, ok" replied Jack. Suddenly a bright light flashed over the horizon.  
  
"What the."  
  
"Carter, did you see that?"  
  
"What Sir?"  
  
"That light. I'm going to go check it out, be back in five"  
  
"Sir, we're nearly finished here, wait a few minutes and we'll come with"  
  
"Negative, I won't go far, I'll be fine"  
  
"Oh, ok, Sir, but be careful"  
  
"I'll be fine Carter'  
  
S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J  
  
This planet is really quite pretty in a surreal pink and purple sky kind of way, mused Jack.  
  
"What the.."  
  
"Hey Carter!" called Jack  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"There seems to be some sort of quarry over here, I think you better bring Daniel to come and have a look."  
  
"On our way, Sir" replied Sam.  
  
Jack was wandering around the edge of the quarry, looking for some sort of path which would take them to the bottom when suddenly there was a loud crack and he found himself falling into the fissure that was formed. He lay there for what seemed an eternity, waiting for his senses to come back to him. Groaning loudly he sat up and reached for his radio  
  
"Carter..."  
  
"Carter! Can you hear me? Daniel. Teal'c can anybody hear me?" a soft crackle was his only reply.  
  
"Shit, I must of broke the radio when I fell."  
  
Looking around Jack found himself in a large cavern, at one end a tunnel led out with a bright light at the end. Deciding that it was no good just sittin around waiting to be rescued, Jack made his way along the tunnel muttering to himself "Danny boy will never let me live this one down!"  
  
S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J  
  
Meanwhile, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c had reached the edge of the quarry.  
  
"Well there goes the theory that this was always an uninhabited planet" said Daniel.  
  
Sam looked down into the deep quarry and wondered aloud, "but where are they now?"  
  
"I don't know, there doesn't seem to be any recent signs of civilisation" replied Daniel.  
  
"Captain Carter... Where is Colonel O'Neil" asked Teal'c.  
  
"I don't know Teal'c, he said he'd meet us here".  
  
Sam spoke into her radio "Colonel"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Jack, can you hear me?" tried Daniel. Their only response was the soft crackle of the radio.  
  
"Ok, we better try and find the colonel. We'll have to split up. Teal'c you go right, Daniel go over to the other side of the quarry and I'll go left, but check in every five minutes."  
  
They separated quickly, anxious to uncover some sign as to where Jack was. Soon Daniel and Teal'c checked in and reported no sign of Jack. Sam had just finished talking with Daniel when she heard a faint rumbling coming from beneath her feet. Looking down she suddenly one of Jack's footprints, the indent in the regulation boots unmistakable. The rumbling forgotten Sam  
  
radioed the others.  
  
"Teal'c, Daniel, I've found footprints"  
  
"Very well Major Carter, we shall return to you" replied Teal'c  
  
"Yeah Sam, we'll be there in five, but Sam there seems to be some recent signs of civilisation over here. If we can find someone maybe they will know where Jack is" said Daniel the desire to explore clear in his voice.  
  
"Daniel, lets find the Colonel first, OK?" answered Sam only just hiding her impatience.  
  
Sam barely heard Daniels reply, when the ground beneath her started to shake, before she could even understand what was happening the earth split and Sam found herself falling uncontrollably, knocked unconscious when she hit the rock shelf below.  
  
S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J  
  
Chapter 2  
  
On the other side of the quarry, Daniel was holding onto a tree for dear life. When the shaking topped, he looked around to find Teal'c standing stoically at his side. Even an earthquake could not shake his cool demeanour, thought Daniel.  
  
"What was that?" Daniel's nervousness clear in his voice.  
  
"It was an earthquake of some magnitude Daniel Jackson"  
  
Daniel smirked to himself "it was a rhetorical question Teal'c"  
  
"I do not under stand"  
  
"Its when someone.. Oh, never mind. I'll explain later"  
  
"As you wish" replied Teal'c his confusion obvious.  
  
Still smiling to himself Daniel turned to his radio,  
  
"Sam? Are you ok?"  
  
"Sam. Can you hear me?"  
  
"It appears Major Carter's radio is broken Daniel Jackson"  
  
"Yeah maybe, we better go look for her"  
  
Ten minutes later, they reached the spot where they had last seen Sam.  
  
"SAM!!!!" yelled Daniel  
  
"O'NEILL" called Teal'c  
  
Silence was there only reply. They were searching the top of the quarry when Daniel noticed a peak cap sitting on the floor.  
  
"Teal'c look!"  
  
Turning, Teal'c saw Daniel running off, pursuing him Teal'c saw the opening that the earthquake had created. Daniel so engrossed in the cap did not see the hole and was prevented from falling in by a pair of strong hands grabbing the neck of his jacket. Shaken at his near miss, Daniel could only just whisper  
  
"Thanks Teal'c"  
  
A nod of Tealc's head was his only reply. He bent and picked up the cap.  
  
"It is Major Carter's"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"It is of military design and it's too small to belong to Colonel O'Neill"  
  
"Oh" replied Daniel.  
  
"I guess she must have been thrown into the hole when the earthquake started" teetering on the edge, Daniel tried to see into the cavern.  
  
"Its pretty dark down there, I can't see anything"  
  
"Sam!" yelled Daniel  
  
"Major Carter!" roared Teal'c.  
  
"I will go down and see if I can find anything"  
  
"No Teal'c, there isn't a way down without a rope, we need help for this one. We'll have to go and bring back a couple of SG teams."  
  
"Very well, I will remain in case Colonel O'Neil returns.  
  
"Ok Teal'c. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J  
  
When Sam regained consciousness, the pain in her head was almost unbearable. She groggily put her hand to her forehead and felt the stickiness of her blood. Further investigation proved it was only a minor cut, but judging from the pain she had at least a minor concussion. Sam sat up and the light from the overhead hole caused her vision to waver, forcing her to lie back down. Falling back into unconsciousness Sam did not hear Teal'c and Daniel's calls.  
  
When she awoke, it was dark. Reaching for her pack, she grabbed the torch. Switching it on light illuminated the cave then suddenly the cave was plunged back to darkness.  
  
"Bloody hell! The wires must have come loose in the fall" Throwing the torch down in disgust she tried to peer unsuccessfully through the gloom. Deciding to wait until morning, she saw a pale glow penetrating the inky blackness. However, it was too faint to make walking safe, so trying to make herself comfortable Sam drifted off into a restless sleep.  
  
S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J  
  
Jack had been walking the tunnels for hours, but the scenery never changed. Dark rock walls covered with moss. Exhausted he sat, resting his head on the wall. He noticed a bright light showing through a crevice in the wall but too exhausted to investigate he closed his eyes and slipped into a weary sleep. When he awoke his watch told him it was morning although the gloom in the caves was the same. At first Jack did not remember the light shining through the walls. It wasn't until he stood up to go that he notices the faint glow. Leaning into the wall trying desperately to see through the crevice, Jack punched the wall in frustration.  
  
"Damn!" his bleeding fist brought him back to his senses.  
  
"Great, that's all I need. An infection" he muttered to himself. Remembering the small spring he had found late last night he retraced his steps so that he could cleanse the wound. The sting from the water caused him to turn his head and it was then that he saw another opening, too small for him to have seen last night with his exhausted eyes. Wiping his wound dry and applying antiseptic powder, he moved over to the opening and discovered that he could fit through it; just.  
  
On the other side of the wall, the light was brighter and was coming from a room at the far end of a tunnel. Shouldering his pack, Jack made his way towards the light. The light was not overly bright, but he found he needed his sunglasses after the gloom of the cave. He walked for what seemed hours; eventually the mouth of the tunnel could be seen. The light here was brighter than before and it took a minute for his eyes to adjust to it, when they did he was amazed by what he saw.  
  
"What the hell? Tok'ra tunnels!!"  
  
Jack ran his hand over the smooth crystalline structure. A large crack was allowing a small trickle of water seep through which was wearing a small corresponding hole in the floor.  
  
"Well, there goes the idea that the Tok'ra could help me. The walls must follow a natural  
  
decomposition schedule without the Tok'ra rejuvenation measures. I wonder where they are? Why are these tunnels here?" Jack automatically turned to call for Carter then remembered he was alone.  
  
"For cryin out loud Jack! Pull yourself together!" he muttered to himself. Sitting down leaning against the wall for support, Jack ate the last of his rations  
  
"Survival food, more like recycled cardboard!" Chuckling at his own joke, Jack leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to pull together his thoughts and find his way out of this maze.  
  
Sometime later, Jack decided to start again. Moving down the tunnels, he noticed the lack of variation: no rooms, no other doorways. These were different to the other Tok'ra tunnels they had encountered. Abruptly he came to a proverbial fork in the road, the tunnel split into two sections, both seemed identical to each other. A few minutes later, Jack was deciding which way to go when he heard heavy footsteps. These footsteps did not sound like the Tok'ra shoes, but like a heavy shoe. He envisioned Serpent Guards and immediately crouched down in the second tunnel, his gun at the ready, to handle anything that was coming down that tunnel.  
  
S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J S+J 


End file.
